


Clove Smoke Catharsis

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Nils enjoy a scenic view and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clove Smoke Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2332  
> Published: 07/18/2007 Updated: 07/18/2007

He never tired of this view. Below him a scintillating expanse of lights stretched for miles into the distance. He was lost in the vision, having momentarily forgotten the young man beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, a flare reminded Davey that he was indeed not alone. The acrid odor of burning tobacco with a trace of clove reached him and he suppressed a disappointed sigh. After all these years of their acquaintance, how could it still bother him at all?

He turned his head to look at his companion. Feathers of dark hair framed the perfect face, held in a halo of light from the flame. Long, dark lashes brushed his cheeks as he cast down his eyes to focus on the tip of the cigarette. Davey’s focus shifted to the luscious lips he loved to kiss and bite, now closed around the filter. Delicate hands cupped the wavering light to protect it from the soft warm breeze that gently gusted at intervals at this height.

Davey turned away from the sight, distaste and desire mixing in him, content to enjoy the view just as Nils enjoyed his cigarette. After a few moments, he felt a light hand on his shoulder, turning him towards Nils and into a kiss. Davey parted his lips in anticipation as their mouths met.

He spluttered and shoved Nils away angrily as his throat and nose stung with the smoke Nils had exhaled into them. He heard a low rumble of laughter erupt from the young man.

Nils was only twenty-one and couldn’t resist these childish acts at times. Davey’s straight-edge strictness just made it worse, calling forth his rebellion. It was the same reason he sometimes liked to swig champagne straight from the bottle just before they had sex.

Davey snatched the cigarette from Nils’ slender fingers, hand lifted to face, covering his continuing laughter. Davey’s jaw clenched as he ground out the glowing ember beneath the toe of his shoe. Nils began to calm his giggles as he gazed into Davey’s piercing glare.

Wordlessly, Davey grasped Nils by his biceps and pulled him in roughly for another kiss. Davey’s tongue demanded entrance and Nils complied, thinking himself forgiven. The nails digging into his skin said otherwise.

Still, he ignored the pain and relished the pleasure that only kissing Davey could bring. Finally, his tensed arms began to ache and he broke away from the kiss and whispered, “Please, Davey, let me go.”

Davey studied Nils’ face and saw that the plea was sincere. He felt little sympathy but growing lust as he stared into those ocean-blue eyes. The young man had been cruel and deserved to be punished.

Davey freed Nils’ arms and Nils immediately slid them around Davey’s neck, wanting to resume the kiss. Davey’s lips responded but his hands went to Nils’ belt, quickly undoing the buckle and whipping it free of the loops with a hiss of vinyl on fabric. Davey wrapped it again around Nils’ waist and held the ends in both hands. He pulled them to his sides, bringing Nils tight against him. He held him confined like that while they continued to kiss.

Nils rocked his hips against Davey’s as much as the restraint would allow. Davey softly moaned into Nils mouth. Then, as if remembering himself, Davey broke the kiss and abruptly turned away, mumbling a quiet insult about licking an ashtray. He took a few steps and stood against the railing that ran along the lookout, pulling Nils along with him with one hand. He held Nils’ belt doubled in his other.

Nils didn’t hesitate to follow although he’d hoped they’d go in the other direction, towards the car behind them, where Davey might remove other items of his clothing. He was afraid he’d gone too far after all and Davey was too annoyed to want sex tonight.

He played right into Davey’s hands when he gripped the rail and leaned over it a bit, gazing off into the night. Davey immediately stepped behind him and reached around, deftly capturing both of Nils’ wrists in the belt. Then he stepped to the side and looped the vinyl strip around the railing and fastened it tight. He reclined on a post and smiled at Nils. “Can’t have a smoke now.” Nils returned the smile with pursed lips, saying nothing.

Davey continued to chide him. “That was very rude, Nils.” Nils tried not to smirk and replied, “I know. Sorry.” Davey simply arched a brow, aware of the insincerity in the answer. Nils maintained his nonchalant stance as best he could, with his hands lashed to the railing. It only angered Davey further.

Davey regarded Nils coolly. His restrained posture stretched out his recently tattooed arms in a most becoming way, Davey noted. Of course, they’d played with the fuzzy cuffs in the bedroom but seeing him in public like this, so vulnerable, was quite a turn-on.

Davey slowly lifted himself off the railing and sauntered around behind Nils. He placed his hands on Nils’ hips and kissed the side of his neck. Nils’ eyes fluttered shut in immediate response and he felt the cool metal of Davey‘s lipring slide down to his collarbone. He leaned back for more contact.

He got what he asked for. Davey’s fingers found the hem of his tshirt and went exploring underneath, circling his navel then gliding up to his nipples. A quick pinch made Nils gasp and Davey chuckled softly.

“You’re such a bad boy and I love you so,” Davey murmured into his ear before flicking the delicate shell with his tongue. Nils smiled and suggested, “Maybe I should be spanked. I can‘t wait to get back to your place.”

“I’m not waiting for anything,” Davey replied in a gruff, low voice, unbuttoning and unzipping Nils’ jeans as he spoke.

“Dave! Stop it! We can be seen from the road, for chrissakes!” Nils sounded slightly panicked.

“Not a single car has come by while we’ve been out here. Besides, my car is shielding us…kind of.” Davey was obviously enjoying Nils’ consternation. He worked Nils’ jeans down over his hips, bringing his boxers down with them.

“Davey! Please!!” Nils was worried Davey was seriously going to do this.

“Love it when you beg, baby.” Nils could hear the teasing smile in Davey’s voice. Half of Nils’ buttocks were exposed and Davey’s hands were busy lifting his half-hard cock out of the front of his jeans.

He leaned his body against Nils’ back. Still holding Nils’ cock loosely in his hand, Davey pressed his lips against Nils’ ear and whispered, “Just relax…”

He knew he had Nils’ erogenous zone pegged and he’d cease all protests as Davey played his lips and tongue against his ears. Nils tilted his head towards Davey’s mouth, craving more contact. Davey nipped at his earlobes and hummed against the opening. Nils’ eyes were nearly rolled back in his head with pleasure.

“Back seat of your car. Now.” Nils was breathless with want. But Davey made no move to free him from the railing and lead him there. Instead he teased, “Don’t go anywhere,” as he moved away.

Nils heard the car door open, then rustling and finally the soft click of the glove compartment closing. Lube, Davey was getting lube, Nils guessed. The subtle sound of Davey’s pants being opened could be heard.

Nils let his head drop forward as he surrendered to his jeans and boxers being pushed down to his ankles. Two slender, cool, lubed fingers probed between his ass cheeks while the palm of Davey’s hand parted his thighs. In submission, Nils widened his stance as much as possible against the confining clothing at his feet.

With a sigh, he presented his ass to Davey, doing his best to let go of his fear of discovery. One finger worked its way inside him. He bit his lip and exhaled as a second pushed in along with the first.

“So tight…I wanna be inside you so badly.” It had been a long time since he’d heard so much desire in Davey’s voice. It made him forget he was standing outside at a scenic lookout with his jeans around his ankles, his wrists tied to the railing.

Davey had to work his fingers vigorously against the resisting muscles until he felt he could enter Nils without causing him a great deal of pain. Nils could feel his hesitation and encouraged him to speed it up. They didn’t have all night out here.

“Go on. I’ll be okay,” Nils muttered hoarsely. Davey’s fingers withdrew slowly and he pressed his body against Nils again, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand guiding his quivering cock to Nils’ entrance.

He leaned over Nils’ shoulder and licked his way around the outer shell of his ear, earning him a sigh of gratitude. Davey inserted the wet tip of his tongue into Nils’ ear just as the slippery, lubed head of his cock pushed its way insistently into his ass.

Davey stopped moving, relishing the squeeze Nils’ sphincter muscle put on his cockhead. Nils knew what he was doing and willed himself to relax, the intensity of the sensation - especially Davey’s piercing - being almost too much.

“Davey, please stop…” Nils began.

“Stop worrying. No one will see…” Davey countered.

“It’s not that. I want to be more open for you. These damn jeans have my legs trapped…”

Davey leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Oh! Why didn’t you say so.” Nils could hear the smile in Davey’s voice.

Nils began to say that he _was_ saying so but tugged his foot out of his slip-on Vans instead. Davey pulled out the bit of himself he’d gotten inside Nils and knelt down to extract Nils’ foot from the crumpled clothing, freeing one leg.

“Thank you, love,” Nils said formally and placed his foot on the bottom rung of the railing, effectively stretching open his buttocks. Davey immediately slid two re-lubed fingers into Nils’ hole. He circled and massaged inside.

“You’re right, that is much better,” Davey breathed over Nils’ shoulder as he moved back into position to take him. This time Nils’ body welcomed the intrusion of Davey’s cock. Davey placed a hand under Nils’ uplifted thigh, supporting his weight. He wrapped his other arm around his waist again and easily slid into him.

Nils let out a growl of satisfaction and forgot his worries. Davey whispered, “oh god,” with such sincerity Nils smiled to himself when he heard him. He loved pleasing him with his body.

Davey lost no time building a steady rhythm. He urgently thrust in and out of him, obviously seeking a quick release. Nils bent forward, lifting his ass, until he felt Davey’s piercing rubbing over his prostate. “Oh fuck, Dave. Harder…” he groaned.

Davey redoubled his efforts until he felt a light sheen of sweat coat his forehead. He had to hold Nils tight against him to keep from knocking him off balance. Nils could hear his own heart thudding in his ears as the pleasure washed over him.

Davey felt his abs tighten in anticipation of orgasm. He bit into Nils shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Nils nails dug into the railing as his cock spasmed, so close to his own release.

“Touch me, please, baby,” Nils entreated.

Davey thrust into him several more times, knowing he was done for, before taking Nils’ cock in his fist and stroking him firmly with his soft hand. When he ran his thumb over the slick slit in the head twice Nils let out a high-pitched whine and spurted cum over the railing in front of him.

Davey immediately followed with his own release deep inside Nils. He collapsed forward onto Nils’ back just as Nils placed both feet on the ground. He placed a few lazy kisses along the back of his damp neck, loving the way perspiration had curled the ends of his short hair.

“Now will you please free my hands and let me get dressed?” Nils asked in his sweetest voice.

“Of course, dearest,” Davey agreed and proceeded to do just that. Nils rubbed his wrists as Davey lovingly zipped and buttoned his jeans. He methodically threaded the belt back through the loops.

Davey hooked his fingers into the waistband and gently pulled Nils after him as he walked backwards to the car. With one hand, he reached back and opened the car door to the back seat. He slid into it, bringing Nils in on top of him. They stretched out, legs dangling out the end and indulged in warm embraces and languid kisses.

Behind closed lids, Nils saw colored lights circling. 'Wow, that’s never happened before,’ he thought with amazement. He was startled completely aware by a sharp tap on the window above their heads. They both sat up and stared into the face of a uniformed California state trooper.

The officer was taken aback for a moment when he realized that the youthful, slender figure lying on top was male, even if he was pretty enough to be mistaken for a girl in the dim light. He quickly recovered and sternly warned, “You boys have no business doing that here. Get a room, as they say.”

A few minutes later, Davey was pulling back onto the highway, humming under his breath. He sensed Nils watching him and sharply turned his head to look at him.

“What…?” Davey asked, perplexed. Then a vision of them having sex at the railing came to him and he knew exactly what Nils was thinking. Appreciating the close call, they both burst into laughter as Davey sped off into the night.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5913>


End file.
